Are You Sure?
by bee-me
Summary: "Are you sure you want..." Felix paused for a second. He chose his words with great care before finishing. "This?" *HERO'S CUTIES YAOI*


**Before you guys question me, I wanted to write some Hero's Cuties Yaoi so don't judge me. I read another story (A Slight Change in Program) P.S. I love that story, and got this idea. I will probably write more on this so if you guys like it then I will. *THIS IS SET RIGHT AFTER HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION***

* * *

**Are You Sure?**

"Hey Fix-It!"

Looking behind him, Felix saw his best friend/secret crush Thomas Calhoun sprinting to catch up with him. Felix really didn't know what had attracted him to Thomas in the first place. The two teenagers were totally different in almost every single way possible.

Felix was the poster boy. The all around good guy that everyone absolutely _loved_. No matter what he did, he was praised. Thomas on the other hand was more of the no-nonsense type of person. He was cold and not a lot of people wanted to hang around him. Even though he was the captain of the football team, no one really thought that he was all that great. Not like Felix, at least.

Thomas never really had a lot of friends to start out with. No friends actually. He was just so, so _cold_ and _demanding_. The only friend that he really had was Felix. Thomas didn't mind at all though.

"Oh, hey Tom." Felix felt his face start to burn. He was sort of envious that Thomas's blonde hair covered most of his face. Felix's brown hair was always neatly parted. _Always_. That's just how he was. He was just a normal southern boy with a nice approach to everything.

Thomas pushed Felix's hat over his blue eyes. That was usually when Felix could feel his face start to melt it was so hot. The biggest reason why the two boys were so different was because Thomas was straight. Felix wasn't. Yes Felix was gay. And yes Thomas knew that. But he didn't let it get to him. They've been best friends for the longest time and somehow, much to Felix's amazement, Thomas chose to stick around.

But Thomas wasn't the only person who knew. Everyone knew. Even Felix's own mother. No one judged him on it though. And that was a very good thing because Felix didn't want to be treated like an outcast.

"So, we goin' back to your house or what?" Thomas asked. Today was the first day of summer vacation which meant that the two seniors in high school were finally free. The boys had planned on having a little party with just the two of them. Felix stood up straight and adjusted his dark blue backpack. "Yup, my mom won't be home for a couple of hours so we can do whatever." He said nonchalantly.

Thomas nodded. "Cool."

Once they got to Felix's house, they immediately went upstairs to Felix's room and turned on Felix's computer and T.V.

"So Fix-It, what do you wanna do?"

Felix shrugged and took a seat next to Thomas on the small couch in his room. "I dunno? You choose." Rolling his silvery blue eyes Thomas started to flip through channels and stopped on stopped on a channel that had some stupid chick flick on. "Aww, this is my favorite movie." Thomas said in a sarcastic tone while putting his hand over his heart and changing the channel.

This made Felix giggle. _'If only he knew...'_ Felix thought to himself as he stared at Thomas. _'Gosh he's amazing. His hair, his blue eyes, the way he can be both sarcastic yet hilarious at the same time...' _He then let out a silent sigh of fondness when Thomas wasn't looking.

"Felix, Thomas! I'm home!"

Felix smiled and looked back at Thomas. "Well, come on pint-size!" Thomas yanked Felix by his arm down the stairs into the kitchen where Felix's mother was. "And how was your guys' last day?" She asked sweetly. Thomas smiled and nodded. "Pretty good."

Felix agreed with him. And then Amy, Felix's mother, spoke again. "So Tom, are you planning on staying with us all summer?"

Since it was only Felix and his mother, they had decided on letting Thomas stay with them. Felix's father died when he was relatively young so that left him alone with his mother. Thomas's father was in prison on a life sentence without parole for killing his mother. So Thomas came over when he pleased and no one had any problems with that. _Especially _not Felix.

Felix's mom had decided on letting Thomas move in with them when school was over with just until the two could get out on their own.

"Yeah. Listen, Amy, I really want to thank you for letting me stay here. It really means a lot."

Amy only hugged Thomas tightly. "Oh Tom, you've practically been apart of this family ever since you were six. You are always welcome here." This made Felix smile widely and sigh.

Once his mother and Thomas were done talking, Felix took him back upstairs and shut his door. "Okay Tom. You wanna play video games, listen to music, watch any movie, you pick."

Thomas smiled and patted the empty space next to him signaling for Felix to sit down. "How about we play a little game." Thomas said as he reached into his bag. He pulled out an older board game that he and Felix had made when they were ten. They never came up with a name for it but it sure was fun.

"Oh my land... you still _have_ that?" Felix asked in utter disbelief. Thomas rolled his eyes and set the game up. "Yeah, why would I get rid of it?"

Felix chuckled and sat across from Thomas on the wooden floor. "Okay, so you remember how to play it, right?"

Felix nodded and helped set it up. Once all of the cards and pieces were set up, the boys chose their characters and started the monopoly like game. "Okay, so you can go first Fix-It."

Moving his piece after rolling the dice, Felix landed on the (PICK A CARD) space. Luckily, like monopoly, you don't do anything on the first turn. So after some time had passed, both teens had made it past the GO spot and were now able to actually make moves and take turns. Felix, once again, landed on the same exact (PICK A CARD) spot as earlier and chose his card.

He looked it over and scowled. "Ugh, I hate this card!"

Thomas chuckled and had a pretty good idea of what it was but he just wanted to make sure. The game that they were playing was more like a dare game. Like, if you chose a certain card that had a request on it, you were forced to do it. "Well, read it aloud, short-stack. I don't have all day!"

Felix hesitantly started to read what the 'worst' card said. "Close your eyes while your friend does something. You have to guess what that something was once you open your eyes. Geez, Tom. What kinda drugs were we on?"

Thomas laughed and leaned forward the slightest, daring, bit. "Close your eyes, Fix-It." He demanded. Felix only sighed and complied with both the cards and his best friends/secret crushes wishes.

Thomas could have easily done anything to Felix. Drew on his face for example. But no. He did something that shocked Felix. Leaning in just a little more, Thomas did the one thing that sealed both of their fates forever.

He kissed Felix right on the lips.

Oh.

Felix froze in his spot for a moment and opened his eyes only to see Thomas's eyes shut. _'OH MY LAND! HE'S KISSING ME! THOMAS CALHOUN IS KISSING ME! Okay Felix, calm down. It's just a small kiss. Wait... did he just open his mouth? YES!'_

Thomas let his tongue glide over Felix's lips gradually. Felix re-closed his eyes and opened his mouth. _'Oh, he tastes SO sweet! I can't believe that he's actually is doing this.'_

Thomas then separated from Felix only to catch his breath. He rested his forehead on top of Felix's and reopened his recently closed eyes. Smirking in triumph, Thomas stole another kiss from Felix before, once again, resting his forehead on Felix's.

Felix turned red as the honeyglows started to set into his cheeks. "_Jiminy Jaminy..._" He breathed out. Thomas brought a gentle hand up to rest on one of Felix's rosy red cheeks. He smiled and touched their noses together.

"I knew you loved me Fix-It. I wasn't blind."

Felix started to stutter but was almost immediately stopped when Thomas rubbed his nose against Felix's making the brunette's face burn brighter. "I think that it's sweet that you thought that I would turn down your affections."

"I thought that you were straight. And we're best friends so I thought that I would've scared you away. 'M sorry."

Thomas Chuckled. "Don't be."

"But I am. If I would've known then I would've told you." Felix said guiltily. Thomas rolled his eyes and brushed both of his thumbs against Felix's honeyglow ridden cheeks. "Look at me."

Felix slowly lifted his gaze to meet with Thomas's. Thomas leaned in for another kiss and looked Felix straight in the eyes.

"I love you." He murmured; lips grazing Felix's. Felix got up from his spot and walked over to sit next to Thomas. Thomas still had the better advantage regarding to height. That didn't matter though. Felix gazed lovingly into Thomas's eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you want..." Felix paused for a second. He chose his words with great care before finishing. "_This_?"

Thomas understood exactly what Felix was saying and he nodded slowly. "Of course I do Felix. And the only reason why I actually made the first move was because I kinda knew that you wouldn't. So I talked to your mom about it and she said that I should make the first move. So I did. Now here we are." He finished with a smile.

Felix giggled and grabbed Thomas's hand. "Well, if your _sure_ your sure, then I love you to."

Thomas leaned down to kiss Felix sweetly on the lips. This one was the most passionate one yet. Both Thomas and Felix met in the middle where both sets of lips pressed together in perfect unison. Felix brought one hand up to rest on Thomas's cheek. Thomas pulled Felix closer by placing both of his hands on the back of the brunette's head.

They both pulled back ever so slightly, both knowing that the other one wouldn't budge, and shared a gaze that said everything. But they still had to say the three words that meant the most to them. Silently agreeing to say those certain words at the same time. And they both meant it.

"I love you."

* * *

**I think that I should write some more Hero's Cuties Yaoi in the near future. What do you guys think? Yes... No... Maybe? Ah you know what I'm sayin' right? RIGHT! Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas about this and or future stories. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
